


One with nature

by MorteMistrata



Series: Lions everywhere [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Skinny Dipping, cause I love outside sex, doing the dirty in the outdoors, indulge me, one with nature, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorteMistrata/pseuds/MorteMistrata
Summary: Keith drags Pidge out on a hike on their day off, and although Pidge never expected to like it, she finds that maybe the outdoors isn't so bad after all. Written for Pidge ship week, prompt: nature.





	One with nature

**Author's Note:**

> Haha yeah. I should be doing other things, but like....this was too much fun to pass up.

“I’ve never liked playing outside.” Pidge says, sulking. She leans further into the shuttle’s seat cushion, and crosses her arms. Her boots feet heavy on her feet, like weights, and already, she can imagine the blisters she’ll get from this little excursion. “I dunno why you think I’ll like it now.”

Keith stops adjusting the straps on her backpack, and looks over at her, an amused grin pulling at the corners of his lips. “That’s a little bit ironic, don’t you think? You’re the green Paladin after all. This is your element.”

The shuttle starts to lower, and Coran calls over the intercom, “We’re landing now. I’ll be back to pick you up in three vargas. Have fun, Paladins!”

“I promise you’ll like it.” He says, as they start to walk.

She squints her eyes at Keith. Maybe so, but that doesn’t mean that she actually wants to spend time walking around a stupid forest-covered planet. Unfortunately, it’s Keith’s turn to pick their excursion, and since he’d suffered through that trip to the museum of mechanical history, she owed it to him to at least try and suffer through a couple of hours of hiking.

The first hour or so is just as horrid as she’d expected it to be. Some kind of biting insect keeps buzzing around her, looking for bare skin to snack on. She stumbles over the impossibly large roots that they have to climb over. More than a few tree limbs smack her in the face as she tries to follow behind Keith’s confident steps. She’s getting real tired of it by this point, and she almost wants to suggest going home, but then Keith stops, and gives her that stupid shy smile of his, and all of complaints melt away. 

“Look, I know the hike here wasn’t all too fun, but we made it, and I promise you’ll like it, alright?” He says as he parts a curtain of purple, hanging vines. “Go on.” He urges, and Pidge can’t help but to smile at his excitement. It’s rare to see him get so happy, even more rare that he doesn’t try to hide it. It had taken her months to finally get him to open up his walls, and even now, he still has trouble showing his feelings (or at least, his nonviolent ones).

She stumbles over another stupid root, but Keith steadies her, and she finally looks up. 

“Ta-da!” Keith says, carefully slipping her pack off of her shoulders. “So was it worth the wait?”

Pidge blinks. She’s never seen something like this back on Earth. Almost all of the forests are artificial and protected, and the few that are open to the public have got nothing like this. The tall trees that line the forest’s perimeter sway gently in the breeze, dropping their colorful blossoms into the the lavender, swaying grass. A few wildflower poke up from the grass, but none of them are the same color, let alone species. There’s been no intelligent figure here to carefully grow and prune the scene. Nature has made this all on it’s own. 

“It’s beautiful.” She says, honestly. “How did you find out about this place?”  
Keith starts walking towards the center of the field, her pack slung across his shoulder. “One of the guys I rescued on our last mission here told me about. He said that I might like it, or that you might.”

She slowly follows after him, unable to look away from the scene. It’s beautiful. 

“And uh, I figured we could have lunch here, and then maybe go swimming.” Keith says, dropping the bags with a small ‘thump’. 

Pidge looks back at him, confused. Where could they possibly go swimming, here of all places?

He points his thumb behind him, before tugging his shirt off. “The spring. It’s private enough, and I brought towels and,” He awkwardly tries to pull off his pants. “You said you always wanted to try skinny dipping.”

Pidge is floored. She can barely remember that conversation, so long ago. It had been a night of drunkenness, when they’d found Alfor’s stash of Juniberry wine and had somehow ended up alone, playing a game of truth or dare. She’d admitted that it was something she had always wanted to try, and yet, had never had the chance to. Hell, she can’t even remember who had started the game, and yet, Keith had remembered that specific detail about her.  
She doesn’t think that she can love him any more than she does in that moment. 

Pidge grins, and tugs off her tank-top, and bra, leaving them where they lay. She kicks off her shoes, and pulls off her shorts, and then hugs him, and pulls him down for a kiss. “I love you, babe. Did I ever tell you that?”

Keith’s ears redden. “I-I, uh, no, not really, um.”

“Let’s go swimming.” She says with a smile, tugging towards the crystal clear water like a kite on a string. 

The water is just the right temperature- not too cold, not too hot, but just warm enough for the gentle breeze to feel nice upon her skin. Keith sits at the opposite side of the pool, trying his best, and failing to keep his eyes off of her. Such a gentleman, she thinks with a laugh. 

The small sound draws his attention, and he finally allows himself to meet her eyes. “What?”

She waves her hand dismissively. “Nothing, nothing. Just thinking about how great you are.”

“Great?” He repeats, brushing his hair back from his eyes. The dampness of his hand prevents his hair from snapping back into place. Pidge wonders if he knows just how cute he looks with his hair pulled back.

“A synonym could be: awesome, cute, adorable, lovable.”

Keith blinks. “Adorable? I’m not adorable, I’m-”

Behind him, an insect with wings like a butterfly, shrieks, and Keith shrieks in response. Pidge snorts and he crosses his arms, and pouts. “That wasn’t adorable.”

“Sure. If you say so.” 

He stands up, and wades across the shallow pool to her side, and then sits down in front of her. “Don’t call me adorable.” He says, sticking out his tongue.

“Well, you’re making it hard when you-” Before she can finish her rebuttal, he’s pulling her into his lap, and pressing a kiss to her mouth. His hand brushes away her hair, dampening it and plastering it to her head.

“Am I still adorable?” Keith asks, an eyebrow raised in challenge.

“Very.” She confirms with a grin, and then he pulls her into another kiss. 

Keith is warm. Well, he’s always warm, but it feels different when they’re skin to skin, nothing but water separating them from each other. One of his hands refuses to leave her hair (she thinks he’s got a bit of a kink there), while the other finds a place to rest on her ass. She squeaks as he squeezes her ass, and her stomach does a cartwheel.  
He leans forward, and whispers in her ear, his voice hot. “How ‘bout now?”

His dick presses against her stomach, and she can feel the tell-tale warmth of arousal begin to build in her stomach. He drops the hand from her head and slides it between them, stroking tentatively against her clit. 

“Nope,” She says, squirming. “Still cute.”

She can feel his breath against her neck as he huffs, and then pulls back. “Fine. This calls for drastic measures.”

And then he sinks below the water. She feels his hands carefully pull apart her thighs, and then she feels his tongue press against her.  
Pidge’s legs press closed, aching to squeeze, to force more friction onto herself, but Keith prevents it, forcing her to keep her legs sprawled open. Her hands don’t know where to go; she doesn’t want to hurt him by holding onto him; alien strength lungs or not, he needs to come up for air at some point. She ends up grasping the rocky edge of the spring instead as he goes harder, lapping her up as if the hole between her thighs is dripping nectar. 

“Keith!” She gasps, arching her back as she climbs closer and closer to finishing. Her eyes close, and her breath become more and more shallow.

Keith sits up, grinning mischievously. “Am I still cute?” His hair is everywhere, and he looks just like a wet dog. Honestly, yes, he does still look cute, but obviously admitting so is not gonna get him to let her finish.

“You’re annoying and sexy. Happy?”

He nods and then disappears again below the water line. His mouth latches onto her, and the feeling rises again. His fingers are going to bruise her thighs, she thinks, as she tries to press them closed, and he attempts to keep them spread open. An unmovable object meets an unrelenting force. 

He dares to remove one hand, to press against her opening, and then she’s done. There is nowhere higher to rise. His head pops above the waterline as she comes, his hand still resting between her thighs so that he can her.

A small moan escapes her lips, and he smiles then, soft and proud as she slumps into the water, her eyes barely open. He carefully removes his hand from between her, and pulls her into his lap. 

“You’re still cute,” She mutters as one of his hands trails up to play with her nipple.

Keith sighs, defeated. “Yeah? Well so are you.”


End file.
